


Bean There, Done That

by SangriaKisses



Series: Have we Met Before? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ChoKarui, F/M, Fluff, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: This was her favorite coffee shop since moving into this town.  Today was different, her happy place had been invaded by someone much larger than life with a smile that reminded her of home.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui
Series: Have we Met Before? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Bean There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the Chouji/Karui installment of my "Have we Met Before" Series. 
> 
> Some notes:  
It's a Modern AU story taking place while they are both studying in college in a Coffee Shop ( lots of different tropes going on lol) 
> 
> Soulmate-ish themes 
> 
> Like I mentioned in "Muse" don't get too caught up in the details and just enjoy the fluffy stuff with a side of espresso. :D

Karui was ready to explode walking into her familiar coffee shop. It had been a long, frustrating day and she was ready to fight anyone who got in her way. Thankfully the afternoon rush had died and there were only a few students scattered within the lobby. There were still open tables and available outlets. It was her favorite place to work and study. She was studying at this university as an exchange student and the coffee shop became her safe haven in this town. The roof was painted with clouds and walls covered in leaves. All she wanted was to write her paper in peace while enjoying her favorite sugary beverage. It was familiar, warm and quiet except for the loud boisterous laugh that disturbed her peace. She looked behind the counter watching as an unfamiliar barista laughed loudly. Damnit, he was one of those. He turned towards her and regarded her with a bright smile. While she normally hated overly positive happy people on him it looked natural. She’d hurt anyone that took that smile from him. He made his way towards her still smiling so brightly. Once facing her she peered at him curiously. He seemed so familiar wild brown hair, smile wide and welcoming and yet she’d remember him if they had indeed met before. 

“Welcome! What can I get you?” If she was paying attention she would have seen how his hands were shaking. 

“Large, soy vanilla latte in a mug.” She rattled off the familiar order. The flavors of the drink reminded her of her home. Instead of typing it in he just kept staring. “What?” She asked nervously at how intensely he stared at her. 

“Sorry, have we met before?”

She was surprised that he seemed to feel the same way that she did, but she didn’t want to admit it. “No, I don’t think so.”

He blushed and shrugged. “Sorry, you just seem really familiar.” 

“Oh.”

“Okay I’ll get your drink started and I’ll bring it right over.” Before she could get over the strange interaction and pay he was off making her beverage. 

Karui settled into her favorite chair in the corner of the shop trying to avoid looking at the man behind the espresso machine. He was far more obvious than her and she smiled at the blush that bloomed across his face every time she caught him looking at her. 

“Here you go!” He presented her with her drink and she was surprised to see an intricate butterfly design made with the foam and espresso. 

“Thank you. I’ve never had coffee with latte art.”

“I’ll make you a million of these if they’ll make you happy.” He said it so earnestly and sweetly that she didn’t have a response. Thankfully he just grinned and walked off. 

She tried to focus on writing her paper but ever so often he’d come by and wipe the tables around her or sweep up invisible crumbs. 

By the 12th time that he’d wiped the same spot, she had it. “Oh my goodness just sit down.” Chouji just grinned as if he was waiting for the invitation. 

“Sorry, it’s super slow tonight and I’m bored. I’m Chouji.” He introduced himself shaking her hand. 

“I’m Karui.” 

“How was your drink?”

“It was okay.” She replied noncommittally not wanting to admit it was delicious and wanting to keep that guard up.

His face fell at the response. “I’m sorry. I’ll make you another one if you’d like.” 

He moved to get up but she placed a hand on his arm. “Sorry, it was really good. Thank you.” His smile returned bright as ever and he launched into questions about her and what she was studying, her paper long forgotten. He was interesting and a good listener. Ever so often he’d have to leave to help a customer but he’d return right back. Once he clocked out of his shift he returned with a refill of her drink and a hot chocolate for himself. On the top of her cup, this time were lightning bolts. 

They sat there talking and laughing with one another as people filtered in and out and Karui never felt so relaxed and comfortable with someone she’d just met. He was entirely too kind and genuine. Once the shop had closed and everyone had returned home outside they lingered under the streetlights. 

“It was really nice meeting you Karui.” 

“Thank you Chouji you as well.”

“I’ll see you soon?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes. Good night.” Surprising her he leaned over to softly kiss her cheek. 

“Good night sweet girl.” 

Karui laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Chouji was so sweet and something felt so familiar about him. She had a great memory and would have remembered if she met him before. 

Her hand clutched onto the butterfly pendant hanging from her neck. She’d purchased it from a random shop a few weeks ago. She had been walking around and saw it in the display window, something called to her and she needed it. It had become something of a comfort having it. Like when she had it she felt safe, loved. 

That night she had dreams of lightning storms and butterflies. 

  
  
  


The next day she couldn’t focus during class excited to see him. This wasn’t who she was, she didn’t get flustered over a guy but Chouji was special. While she couldn’t explain she knew that he had meant something to her long before. 

Rather than greeting her behind the counter he was there at the door and picked her up in an all-consuming hug as though he’d been waiting for her. She giggled and settled into his arms resting her head against his chest sinking into the warm familiar feeling. 

“You’re back.” He sighed, settling his head against her. 

She just smiled nodding her head. “Why aren’t you in your uniform?” 

He just chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’m actually off today. I had class this morning but I remember that you’d mentioned coming back here around this time so I have our corner all set up.” 

She looked over and saw that he had indeed gotten it ready. There were two large mugs and his own laptop.

“Thanks, Chouji. This is really sweet.” 

He smiled proudly glad that she’d taken it well and didn’t think that it was too forward. Shikamaru had told him to go for it after he’d come back to their apartment with hearts in his eyes. Telling his best friend all about this amazing girl that he’d met. He was normally so shy and awkward around girls, lacking confidence. Karui though, she seemed to bring something out of him. He would have never attempted this if she didn’t make him feel safe and that he could trust her.

Karui and Chouji settled in and split the pastry that he’d purchased to go along with their drinks. 

Today’s latte art featured fluffy clouds. 

“What do you have to work on?” She asked opening up her notebooks. He’d told her a little bit about what he was studying the night before. 

“Well, nothing really. I got most of it done before so that I’d be able to be here with you. I just brought some stuff along so that I’m not distracting. You’d let me know if I’m bothering you right?” He asked nervously. 

“Chouji trust me. Do I look like the type to mince words and be nice? I like talking to you.” She assured him squeezing his hand. 

He relaxed and began to ask her about her classes and day. Something was still bothering her and so she needed to talk to him about how she was feeling. 

She stared at him again, like trying to put together a puzzle. “I don’t know what it is but I feel like I know you. Like we’ve sat together drinking coffee and talking just like this.” He nodded with a smile. She’d never act the way she did or share what she had if they weren’t kindred spirits. 

“I think so too, there’s just something about you.” He replied casually pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met before and yet, it’s like the way I feel with you is so familiar.” He smiled at her before kissing her forehead softly.

“It’s crazy huh?”

She smiled to herself and nodded. “Absolutely.”

They fell into their comfortable companionship and she was actually able to tackle a good portion of her work. At some point, she moved to sit next to him cuddling against his side as she read her textbook. He had taken her hand in his placing a soft kiss on her palm then holding it in his own. 

“Can I tell you something?” He requested after she’d finished up her work for the day. 

“Of course.”

“I actually got this job because I kept seeing you. I would pass by and see you sitting here. So many times I wanted to approach you but I got scared. Finally, I had to find some way to meet you so I just applied.” He admitted. 

He was embarrassed at the lengths he’d gone to meet her but sitting here with her made it worth it.

“Chouji! You’re too sweet. I’m glad you did though. You’ve made me a lot happier in two days than I’ve felt in a while. Something about you feels like home.” He reached forward and lightly touched the butterfly pendant against her neck.

“Seeing this when we first met. It reminded me of home. We used to have butterflies that would fly all over our yard. I had a tough time growing up grappling with a lot of self-esteem issues. My father told me that one day I’d be stronger and I’d have my own wings.” 

“Till that day happens, I’ll help you fly.” With that, they met in a sweet kiss. It was like two hearts meeting after a long time apart. She felt her heart beating quickly. This felt so wonderfully familiar.

“Maybe we met before, somewhere in the clouds or the leaves. And maybe we were meant to meet again here.” He mused placing another affectionate kiss on her head. 

It was such a sweet sentiment and she couldn’t help but believe in such a fairy tale. “I can see it, I was probably the exotic foreigner and you couldn’t help but fall head over heels for me.” She teased him. 

“I’m sure that’s exactly how it happened.” He laughed pulling her into his arms. 

“Either way whether we were ninjas in another life or college students now, I think that our fates have always been entwined. I’m glad that we found each other again.”

“I think that we always will.”

  
  


**Flashback**

_ “Thank you, Sweetheart.” Chouji thanked his wife after she placed his coffee in front of him. It was a tradition of theirs. ChouChou was sleeping the morning away and so they sat together outside enjoying the morning sun over coffee. They would watch the butterflies float in the air and enjoy their quiet moments together. _

_ Karui settled herself in his lap curling herself into him feeling safe and sound. Her husband was unlike anyone she’d ever met before and she’d always be thankful for the peace that allowed their relationship to form. _

_ “You ever think about how unlikely our relationship is?” Karui was surprised by the question but nodded understanding where he was coming from. _

_ She played with the butterfly pendant hanging from her neck. He’d given it to her after giving birth to ChouChou. It always helped her feel calm and safe like his wings were always enclosed around her. “Sometimes, it’s not common to marry someone outside of your own village. Years ago we wouldn’t have been possible so the fact that we’ve come this far is a miracle in itself.” _

_ He smiled at her before kissing her cheek. “I think that it was fate for us to find one another. In this lifetime and all the ones to come. I’ll always find you.” _

_ The promise made her heart stop, and she kissed him soundly. She couldn’t help but love the idea that she’d never have to be without him. _

_ She smiled brightly at him her honey eyes rivaling the gold of the sunlight. She had traded clouds for leaves and yet being with him made her feel like she was floating amongst them. “I’ll never fly so far that you can’t catch me.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! These two have so much potential for fan-made content! :sigh: Temari and Shika are up next for this series. For Cho/Karui I have an idea for a Winter themed story...Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
